


The PA And The Cop

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Mostly cuties flirting tho not like full sexual and for the majority of it, Mutual Pining, Other, Sexual Tension, a lil bit of cop play I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: When Melissa falls for the absolutely stunning cop who ‘saves’ her, she soon realises the feeling may be mutual. How exciting!
Relationships: Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa was walking through the high streets of town, on the run to get Mr. Davidson a subway. App delivery wasn’t exactly spread island wide yet, so that was part of her job as a PA. It wasn’t terribly busy at the moment. She was in the clothes store area, on Cornerstone Road, and the few people she’d seen had all been food shopping. 

Then suddenly, there was a loud crash and shatter.

Melissa screamed. Before she could react, she was pushed to the floor and something landed on top of her. But it didn’t hurt as if they’d pressed all their weight there. That’s when she realised, it was a someone.

She panickedly looked up and saw a cop with long dark hair and the prettiest jawline she’d ever seen, on top of her. In fact, they’d completely covered Melissa’s head, to try and protect her. Then Melissa noticed the cops hat covered in shattered glass and her heart leapt.

Then, they spoke. “You okay?!”

They had a slight roughness, or raspiness to the voice, apart from that it was like something melted. 

Melissa couldn’t see their eyes through their mirror glasses, but she quickly nodded anyway. She was fine! Thanks to this cop...

That’s when the cop looked up and yelled over Melissa “Get em Rob!” Causing Melissa to tilt her head to the ground and try and roll her eyes back to look behind her at the scene. But she didn’t need to stretch long as, almost as soon as the cop had said that, they leapt up and over to whoever had smashed the shop window. Melissa was almost pained to see them go.

She rolled over onto her stomach now, digging her palms into the gravel and glass to push herself up, and watched the scene unfold as she stood. ‘Rob’ had the scoundrel cornered, it was almost a dance as they ran one way and Rob blocked them off, faking which direction they’d split and Robs hands out like he was ready for a bit of rough and tumble.

Just then Melissa saw her cop run up to the side of the criminal. No watch out! But she watched in awe as they lifted their leg into the air, even in those cop pants, and kicked their face, shoving them down to the ground with a grazed cheek and a dazed head. Melissa silently cheered for them, but she was frozen still.

In the dudes daze the cops took their chance and threw themselves on top of the criminal, a theif who’d smashed the window for an escape, and stopped them from being able to run. Melissa was watching as they arrested them, eyes unable to stop watching. Stop watching her officer.

Her hero and this Rob kept on top of the criminal ; hearing “You have the right to remain silent!” Being screamed at someone had never been so breathtaking. Suddenly all Melissa could think about were those jokes and lyrics ‘anything you say can and will be held against you’, so she desperately wanted to know her saviours name.

But even as bowled over as she was, she knew there were more pressing matters than her newly sparked crush right now.

Eventually, Melissa came to, and started walking closer. When not her cop, but their partner noticed first, Melissa jumped as he held out a hand to her and warned “Stay back!”

Her cop looked up for a second, and Melissa didn’t know what their reaction was to her still being there, because then that stupid rascal started wriggling and they had to hold him down painfully, doing their job well.

But Melissa wasn’t just coming over to drool. She wanted to help! “Should I call the police?” She asked, trying. Then she felt majorly stupid, her cheeks lighting up and wanting to go crawl in a hole and die, one of the first things she said and it was that moronic. But, her cop smirked. “Actually yeah call the HFPD and ask for Sam, tell him what’s going on.” They didn’t stop smiling at her! “Thanks.”

Melissa nodded eagerly with a squeak meaning ‘okay’, and fumbled as she got her phone out, calling the station number.

Rob looked to Doug, his partner, with furrowed eyebrows. “We could just radio him.” He pointed out.

Doug didn’t think Melissa was listening, her phone to her ear right now, but glowered at Rob. “Well if you wanna take your hands off this prick.” They left it at that, and then tipped their glasses forward by bending their head, so their partner could see their eyes, giving him a look of ‘Tact please??’

After the guy was put in the police van, Melissa watched as her officer, their hands finally free, smiled at her and the first thing they did was start walking over. She read their name tag on their uniform as they made their way, ‘Doug’. She liked it.

Doug came up to her and put their arm around her shoulders. “You alright now hun?” They asked, their grip strong and shaking her slightly as they regripped. But Melissa liked that too, she was absolutely melted under them, especially after the pet name. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine.” She got out when she remembered to speak. And so Doug started to let her go. Melissa wanted to whine, but she wouldn’t be a baby about it. She went to take a step away and immediately stumbled. Her knees were weak, but not for a bad reason. 

Doug quickly grabbed Melissa by her shoulder and lifted her back up. They even helped her stand, by letting Melissa lean all her weight against them. Melissa happily let them move her to that psoition. 

Doug smiled at her, and without thinking it made Melissa smile back. Then “You need a shock blanket.”

Melissa’s face dropped. “Oh no please!” She didn’t need them worrying about her, not after they’d put themselves in danger for her in the first place, right in the line of fire, so brave... Melissa shook her head out of it. She didn’t need to use up important resources. Normally she’d say yes, she’d probably be in the middle of a panic attack right now, but she had one hell of a distraction from it all. Especially as she was still under their arm.

Doug heard her no, and smiled wider, less polite to a traumatised victim, more comrardery. “Yeah, they’re too expensive anyway.”

Melissa laughed a little too loudly. But the worst part was her snort. It was only small, but she slapped her hand to her mouth instinctively, hoping to God they didn’t hear that. That would be mortifying!

Instead, Doug laughed back. “I’m glad I protected that pretty smile from any glass.” 

Melissa heard her blood pumping through her ears, felt her heartbeat in her throat. That was the first compliment she’d received in a long time.

Doug moved their other hand and rubbed her shoulder, looked behind them at their fellow officers then back down to this sweet girl with only a small smile on her face, who was furiously readjusting her glasses. That’s when they decided something. “You know, if you need to calm down though, how about I go get you some fro-yo, after all it’s my job to look after our citizens. Do you like fro-yo?”

Melissa thought she’d like anything they said. She nodded her head viciously, almost as if it was vibrating. “Mmhm!”

Were they?.. Was this?.. Did they mean?... With her?!..

Either way, Melissa was buzzing to go. But as soon as she agreed, that’s when Charlotte’s husband became the bane of her life.

“Hey DOUG!” He called out to get their attention. Doug turned to him, their smile morphing into a glower. Sam couldn’t give less of a shit. “We need you to do some paperwork with this little shit back at the station!”

Melissa felt her heart drop into her stomach. Oh.

Doug turned to Melissa, giving her an apologetic click with her teeth and a smile. “Sorry, hate breaking plans-“

“DOUG! Move your ass!”

“Alright Sam!” They yelled back, their voice loud and commanding even with their boss, but soft and gentle with Melissa. She liked that. 

Doug finished up quickly. “Guess we’ll have to figure out another date!” They called, giving Melissa one last flash of teeth before running over to the van and stepping into the passenger side. 

Melissa kept on the pavement until the sirens blared and it jumped her out of it, watching the van go as she walked the other way. Did that mean like a day, or _date_ date?!

An hour later, Melissa stepped back into CCRP, exhausted, and flustered. It was only when the familiar buzzing of the door chimed, did she remember why she was out in the first place. “Oh shoot!”

“Melissa? Where the hell have you be-?” Mr. Davidson walked in, he’d been pissed, worried and hungry for over an hour now. Then he finally saw Melissa. She had glass in her hair, dirt on her knees and tights ripped at the knees also, her hands looking red raw. He looked wildly at her. 

Melissa felt like she was on fire, but not in the good way she did with-  
“Oh gosh! Mr. Davidson I’m sorry about your sandwich I-“

“My sandwich?!” Mr. Davidson asked incredulously. “Melissa what the hell happened to you?”

So Melissa explained everything. Well, not _everything_. She explained the crime, that she was fine because a cop shielded her, that she called the HFPD and had to stay for a witness statement and that was about it. No need to mention the good thrills that came from it, something she always used to call an oxymoron.

When she was done explaining, Mr. Davidson had to take a seat on her desk, normally she’d hate that but for today-

“Well Melissa, I think you better go home early today.” Mr. Davidson told her.

Melissa’s eyes widnened. “Oh, are you sure? I had lots of work you set me to do today.”

Her boss waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll get someone on it. You’ve had a hard day clearly, go clean yourself up and take care of yourself tonight, alright?”

See, her boss wasn’t all bad. That’s why she rolled her eyes privately when people complained about certain things. Sometimes yes he was a bit... extreme, but she spent more time with him and she knew he wasn’t a horrible man, and if a worker was good, like her, he trusted them more. So Melissa nodded, her head bent and smiling. “Thank you Kenneth.” She quickly got out, spinning on her heel to leave as he did the same.

That’s when she saw Paul coming through the front door, a Beanies cup in his hands. And that’s when Paul saw Melissa. He nearly spat out his black coffee, Melissa noticed.

“Melissa you look like hell!” He pointed out, in shock. Melissa grinned “Thanks, Paul.” Watching her friend stutter out apologies and questions. She explained with the exact same amount of detail as she did with Mr. Davidson what had happened and Paul hung onto every word, occasionally looking at the worse looking parts of her when she mentioned something particularly big to the story.

In the end, he was looking even more worried than usual. Sympathetic towards her too. Melissa knew she was the baby of her friends but she wasn’t completely helpless, Doug hadn’t looked at her as purely a poor frightened victim. But she forgave Paul and everyone else for being worried of course. Especially when Paul asked “Is there anything you need me to do? I can drive you home if you’d like, I’m sure Mr. Davidson would be fine with it if I asked.”

“No no, it’s fine.” She waved much like Mr. Davidson had done. “I’ll be okay, have a good day Paul.”

So Paul left it at that, with a “Get home safe.” And honestly Melissa couldn’t wait to be alone with her thoughts.

She rushed to unlock her apartment door, took a shower and put her comfy clothes on, a peach coloured onesie, and did the most important thing. Fed Bowser. 

Melissa curled up on her bed and told Bowser all about her day, the only one to have all the tea. Watching her tortoise munch his leaves, when she wasn’t busy staring longingly at the ceiling. 

She brought her pillow to her chest as she thought about it. Biting her lip and pulling her knees in closer, to take the edge off the knot in her tummy. And smiling. Just smiling like an idiot, even when she fell asleep.

~~~~~

Melissa was lazily tapping her fingers against her desk, spinning around in her chair. Normally she’d find something productive to do but... she let out a long sigh, her mind was 100% taken up, by images of a certain someone. 

But she had to work! It had been a couple of days and Mr. Davidson couldn’t think she was traumatised by seeing a robbery and almost getting crushed by a window forever. 

So with another heavy sigh, she got up to go see what her friends were doing. Maybe seeing them working would motivate her to get started, but ‘hard at work’ did not describe most people at CCRP.

“Hiya guys!” She chirped, bouncing in with her clipboard to seem productive.

“Hey Melissa!” Paul, Bill and Charlotte all cheered back in some way, but all happy to see her.

“What brings you up here?” Bill asked, turning away from his photo album of Alice on his pc, she watched as Charlotte minimised her game screen of solitaire too, and even though Paul had an excel spreadsheet open, he put his phone away, where judging by the stream of red and pink he’d clearly been sending love heart emojis to Emma.

Melissa giggled. “Nothing much. I was wondering if any of you guys had anything you needed off me, because i’m really not feeling productive, but I wanna be!”

Paul leant forward in his chair. “Is everything okay?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“Oh yes!” Melissa gripped her clipboard, hugging it to her chest, nodding her head. “I just can’t think straight today.” And judging by her smile as she said that, they let it go, not thinking it was trauma or anything.

So Charlotte offered her help. “Oh well, if it’s not a bother and you want to get some fresh air, could you go swing by Sam? We accidentally took each other’s phones today and well, we both need them, him especially.”

Melissa nodded, scribbling it down onto her clipboard. “Great, is Sam at home?”

“Oh no! He’s down at the precinct today!”

Melissa’s heart skipped a beat.

Charlotte offered Sams phone out in her hand, looking to a frozen Melissa, unsure. “Is that okay? I know it’s not really your job.”

Melissa took up the phone, pocketed it, and her smile just grew and grew. “Charlotte I’m very happy to do that for you.”

They watched her not ask if anyone needed anything else and rush out the room. Charlotte cooed to the boys, turning back to her card game “So sweet.”

Melissa didn’t exactly like Sam. He was big, mean, scary and now a cockblock also. But she stood at the desk, after having asked for him, and waited bored for the receptionist to come back with Sam when-

“Cornerstone girl?”

Melissa knew that sweet yet just slightly raspy voice. She whipped her head around and a massive smile began to hurt her cheeks. “Oh Doug! Hiya!”

She half expected Doug to just say hi back, then get on with their work. Instead, and thank God, Doug walked towards her. They looked down and smiled, sauntering over in a strong walk that also showed their hips and Melissa had to be careful to bring her face to Dougs eyes.

When Doug was finally close enough to talk, maybe a bit too close for people who barely knew each other, even for just friends, they chuckled. “Well I feel bad. You know my name and I don’t know yours.”

Melissa licked her lips, smiling. She was red faced knowing Doug was so close they could see every minuscule reaction of hers. “Well it’s on your top.” Her fingers went to fiddle with Doug’s shiny name tag, before she realised just what her hands were doing. She straightened the metal and shakily put her hand down, holding it in her own to keep it in check. Ooh that was exciting!

Doug looked down to their tag, then smirked up at Melissa. “I still think you owe me the favour.”

Oh! They wanted her name! Melissa put her hand out and took Dougs up in hers, to shake. Wow their hand was softer than she expected! “Melissa.” She beamed. Then Melissa realised a handshake might be a bit awkward, but she calmed as Doug shook it back without looking strangely at Melissa, and even nodded their head upwards.

That’s when Sam walked out, and Melissa forced her hand to part from her future spouse’s.

Sam looked to Melissa, then to Doug, then to the both of them, before back to Melissa again. “Phone?”

Melissa sighed, leaning a step away and having to turn her back slightly to Doug to face Sam and talk properly. “Yes I’m here for your phones.”

“No pass me my phone.” He held his hand out.

“Oh.” Melissa fumbled in her blazer pocket, placing Sam’s phone in his hand and him roughly passing her Charlotte’s. He grumbled something unintelligible, or maybe it was just a simple grumble, before walking off back to his desk.

When Melissa turned around she was ecstatic to see Doug still there. 

She span a full 180, giving all her attention to Doug now, and held her hands behind her, to lean her back on the desk. “So, do you try to remember the names of all the people you save?” Melissa asked, batting her eyelashes. She just wanted to sneak in that compliment about them being a hero too.

Doug outdid her with a smirk, crossing their toned arms over their chest. “Only the pretty ones.”

Melissa giggled into her hand at that. She didn’t know if they meant her name was pretty or her face was, but either made her light up like a Christmas tree.

That’s when Doug made her face worse. They walked those last few small paces towards the desk, personal space having not been a huge thing. They rested against the desk themselves, their hand resting just behind Melissa’s, like they were linked together. So close their pinkie fingers were touching! And once they were, Doug didn’t move back.

“Hey,” They brought up “ya need walking home or anything? It’s getting dark now.”

Melissa looked outside, it was only just turning dusk. Her head bent as she smiled and moved to look back to Doug, finally looking up and biting her lip, to stop her stupid cheeks from stretching out that much. Instead it made Doug look to her lips, and they didn’t look away like it was just a flicker of a glance, they kept looking.

Melissa felt the butterflies in her tummy raging. “Oh no I’m just going back to CCRP, so it’s close.” She wouldn’t wanna take Doug away from saving a schoolbus full of children or something.

Instead, Dougs smile widened and their eyes lit up. “Oh do you work with Sam’s wife?” They asked interestedly, voice slightly higher in that question.

“Charlotte. Yes!” Melissa forgot Doug didn’t release they had a tiny bit more of a chance to see each other on an almost regular basis, slightly more than if they were complete strangers on their island. However, Melissa didn’t say she was a PA, because Doug had such a cool job! What if they think that’s like a slave wage or a baby job. 

But Doug of course, just smiled. “Nice. Well maybe next time Sam pops by I’ll be patrolling with him.” They said like they hoped that would happen. Maybe they’d _make_ it happen.

Melissa pointed her thumb to the door, knowing she had to go and, honestly, this was a good point to leave it. Better than taking up all their time with awkward small talk. Although Doug was so addicting, and she’d barely had a taste.

Doug stood up from the desk, their hand sliding past Melissas wrist as they moved away, and there was enough space on the desk, Melissa had to convince herself it was on purpose!

Doug tipped their dark blue cap. “G’night, Melissa.” Before spinning on their heel and walking back through the security doors. Melissa watched until the second they were out of sight, their long brown hair, that had rays of red in it under the harsh precinct lights, that they let fall over their back with no care for danger to come, the last thing Melissa saw.

When Melissa got back, she was thanked by Charlotte with tea she paid for, when Emma can over with a delivery. Melissa would have been sad to miss Emma, and would have been begging to pay Charlotte back, and those feelings were numbed somewhere deep down inside her... But she was just in a daze.

She went back to her desk after passing Charlotte her phone, threw herself into her chair, and closed her eyes, a more content sigh flowing through her smiling lips now. Well that settled it. She had decided to not tell anyone about her little thing with Doug, and it felt exciting!

~~~~~~~

Melissa heard the beep of the front door, and got ready to greet people while the receptionist was out. She had a small desk next to reception, right by where everyone walked, which could be a lot sometimes, but at least the receptionist was nice. 

She looked up as the doors swooshed closed and when she did she gasped with delight on instinct. “Doug!”

Doug was walking in with a smirk on their face, only growing into a small chuckles as Melissa noticed them, sticking their glasses into the mid-collar of their shirt, with Sam by their side. 

Melissa’s eyes stayed on Doug, until Sam planted his palm flat on her desk. “I’m here too.”

Melissa may have felt bad or awkward. But Doug laughed behind Sam to her and Melissa just giggled herself. 

Melissa spoke to Sam for a bit, got out the visitor sheet for him and handed him a CCRP pen. While he was signing, Doug interrupted, looking around the building. “So this is the area you work. Nice and close to the front door, nice, nice for you with all the fresh air and watching people pass by on their daily commutes.”

“Oh I don’t snoop too much.” Melissa revealed, shaking her head as if she’d get in trouble for it, maybe it was like a voyeuristic crime or something? ‘Would she get arrested’ her anxiety asked? She ‘wouldn’t mind Doug taking her down to the station just to check it out’ a part of her mind she rarely visited answered. 

Doug just shrugged, still smiling just slightly to her. “Maybe you should.” They suggested. “Maybe you’d find a person to report to us. Or just see something you might like.”

Dougs eyes did not break from Melissa’s and she couldn’t help but giggle at that, her eyes breaking down to her lap, but whenever they flicked up Doug was still watching her.

With compete silence, Sam flipped through they sheet much more hastily now, quickly scribbled a signature and almost speedwalked to the lift.

Both Doug and Melissa watched him go, Melissa slightly confused, but also thinking Doug was going to follow. Instead she looked down as she spotted Dougs elbows leaning on her desk, and their face leaning forward, still smiling at Melissa. She didn’t think she’d had anyone smile at her like that, for, well for a long time!

Doug asked about her job, and Melissa revealed it without any of her worries the last time they met even surfacing in her brain. Melissa then tried to contribute to the conversation by asking if there were any shows they both currently watched! It seemed not. Doug did watch a lot of cop stuff though. When a few titles in and Doug hadn’t even heard of one of them, Melissa bowed her head, vowing to be silent. 

Instead, Doug moved their hand so it slid on top of Melissa’s, and it stayed there. “Hey, but that means we have to show each other our shit right? We need like, to send each other lists, or even do a marathon night or something.” Doug suggsted, running a finger up and down one of Melissa’s. Melissa smiled giddily. “Mmhm! Yeah!” Then less energetic but more blushy, at the same time, Dougs finger slowing, but still going. Melissa glowed. “I’d like that.”

She smiled even brighter when Doug pulled their phone out and asked for Melissa’s number, to text lists of shows to each other, or even a meet up at some point.

After a while of talking, Melissa eventually got up and stood behind her desk instead, leaning against it and crossing her arms, subconsciously mimicking Dougs laid back body language.

Doug started to move now too, coming behind Melissa’s desk also and leaning next to her, as both crossed their arms, elbows only centimemteres away. 

Company policy was that people weren’t allowed behind the front desks, especially people who didn’t even work for CCRP, but for once Melissa just plain thought ‘oh well’.

That’s when Ted came in to bother Melissa. He spoke before he was even done marching into the room. “You could have least warned me that asshole was-“ and then Ted saw Doug.

Oh yes, Ted sometimes liked Melissa to warn him if Sam was coming... Welp too bad! She was busy and forgot.

Dougs arms became a little firmer across their chest, raising an eyebrow at the guy who’d come in to seemingly make his own problems Melissa’s. 

However Ted didn’t notice that, he was too busy thinking up his lines.

“Well hello there.” He started, with an unusually smooth voice.

Melissa couldn’t believe it. Ted was flirting with them! She stood up straighter, glared daggers into his face and growled “Shut up Ted.”

Everyone was shocked. Including Melissa herself!

She blinked furiously, trying not to seem surprised and thus back up. Ted looked bewildered, even scared, _scared_ , of her sudden out of character outburst. 

Doug sememed surprised, but was smiling, loving it though.

Then Melissa added, a more calm but more firm “Go away.” bending her head, unable to even look at Ted. But she saw Doug sidling closer and Ted’s feet stropping away.

“Well done.” Doug told her, so close their hips were touching whenever one swayed in motion now.

Melissa wanted to bury her head in their shoulder so bad.

“If he’d have gone any further, I could have used the ole ‘she’s my girlfriend’ excuse.” 

Melissa’s heart banged against her chest hard.

And to show it, Doug slid their arm around Melissa’s waist, and gave her other side of her a small, reaffirming squeeze. Just for a second though, before retracting. 

That second was gonna be something Melissa was thinking about for weeks. She stammered, red faced “Do you do that a lot?”

Doug thought to their self for a second, before turning back to her. “No actually, just seen it in films. But I think it would’ve worked, don’t you?” Then they winked at her. And Melissa nodded her head hard to agree!

When Sam left, Doug had to leave also, and it was a shame for Melissa. She watched them leave, noticing how good the dark blue colours of their uniform fit with the shade of the lipstick they wore. Before Doug left the door, they turned around, took their phone out their pocket, and shook it at Melissa, mouthing “Text me!” Before breaking out into a big beautiful smile, putting their dark glasses back on and following Sam to the squad car.

Melissa nodded frantically back just in time for Doug to see before they left, and once they had she collapsed into her chair, feeling complete for the day. The next task she did was not work, but make a good list, of her shows she thought Doug would also like, ranking them, giving a small explanation, whilst making sure she didn’t spoil too much, and immediately sending them to the number Doug had given her.

It was only seconds later when Melissa got a `”😝👍”` back. She smiled and held the phone close to her chest, she guessed Doug was just that type of texter, but she didn’t mind. But then a minute later, or however long she was staring off for, she got another buzz against her chest and immediately opened her phone to check it.

`”As soon as I’m done saving the mayor from this sniper I’ve found on the library roof, I’ll send ya some stuff I think you’ll like. Promise x”`

Melissa squealed. Doug was busy doing important work. Doug was funny. Doug was interested in talking to her! Doug put kisses at the end of their texts!

She sent back a short reply, promising there was no rush and to stay safe at work! She hoped that wasn’t overstepping her boundaries, right?

Melissa spent the rest of her day, when she wasn’t busy, looking out the see-through doors at the front, just like Doug had suggested. It was nice actually. She saw a few faces she remembered, saw an old lady drop her umbrella and a business man passing by help her with it, a kid looking so excited with a new switch game in hand, which reminded her of a few things on her wish list she should get now she’d just had payday. And then, at dusk, as the sky was orange and pink and Melissa was almost done for the day, she swore she saw a police car passing by. 

~~~~~~

It was Melissa’s day off, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have anything to do. She’d just come back from a game of softball with her team, and it was a hot day, so she was still wearing her teams vest over her pink sports bra, and a white tennis skirt instead of her leggings that had gotten sweaty. She still looked fashionable in it. Not to mention cute.

And she was so glad the outfit was at least presentable when she turned the corner and bumped into someone. They grabbed her arms on instinct and Melissa squeaked out a “I’m sorry!” on instinct. That’s when she looked up to apologise to their face, and saw who she’d bumped into.

“Melissa?” Doug asked. They let her arms go and smiled at her. “Oh wow, fancy bumping into you eh? Especially after I just finished and have the rest of my day off.” They smirked.

Melissa fanned over herself, not physically though. “It’s my day off too!” She got out, not even saying a hi.

Doug smiled though, leaning against the corner of the wall to talk comfortably to Melissa, they weren’t going anywhere. “Oh awesome. So are you heading somewhere?”

“Back now.” Melissa nodded, bouncing on her feet and sucking her lips in. “Mmhm I just got finished playing some softball!”

Doug took another look at her outfit and smiled sincerely. “Oh man I love sports. That skirt looks nice on you by the way, but is it very softball appropriate?” They raised their eyebrows.

“Oh no I just changed into my tennis skirt, cause I was heading home now.”

“Tennis too?” Doug nodded. “Nice. And a skirt’s probably good, I think I should have found some uniform alternative for shorts today to be honest.” They said in their police outfit, looked up to the sky, still with their sunglasses on, and winced, looking back to Melissa. That’s when a bigger smile grew on their face.

“Speaking of, I seem to remember owing you a trip to that fro-yo place.” They tilted their head with another smirk.

Melissa smiled bright, but then frowned upon remembering. “I think they’re closed on Sunday’s.” Of all the perfect days!

They shrugged. “Well I always keep my promises.” And Melissa was happy, but slightly confused. “Uhm, but, are we gonna get it from a store?” She asked, that seeming to be the logical conclusion. She’d follow them anywhere at this point. But Doug stood up off the wall now and shook their head. “You’re not that un-special.”

Melissa blushed deeply.

“We’ll make it!”

“Make it?” She asked. Dougs eyes nearly bulged out their head. “You’ve never made your own frozen yoghurt?” Before Melissa could even stammer a reply, Doug had taken the next course of action.

Doug took Melissa’s hand, and started dragging her to their place. 

Even when Melissa fell in step, after being shocked a little at being taken away but soon finding her footing, Doug didn’t let her hand go, and Melissa’s heart soared at that. She happily held on, wrapping her own fingers around theirs, and began the walk. She felt safe, holding their hand, especially when they were in uniform. Melissa normally hated people looking at her, feared what complete strangers thought of her. But she blushed at the thought that people would see Doug holding her hand and think they were together. 

Only when they got to Doug’s front door, did they let go of each others hands, Melissa taking up her own instead, still wanting to hold on, as she waited for the door to unlock. 

They turned back to her with a smile. “Welcome.” Their home was white on the inside, very open and a bit bigger than Melissa’s. Melissa thought their apartment was probably nicer as a police officer pays more than a PA. But Doug never even mentioned about her job really, apart from that they could come see her with their connections more often. Melissa liked that idea.

“Ah shit.” Doug mumbled, and Melissa immediately freaked out. “What is it? What’s up?” She asked nervously, did she do something wrong, was Doug already regretting bringing her over? But of course, that was just her anxiety talking. She still rushed to where Doug was, bent over the freezer. 

“No.” They said upon hearing Melissa worry. “It’s just I realised my online delivery isn’t here yet, because I’m out of ingredients. But it’s coming soon, should be like an hour tops.”

Oh. So they didn’t even have the ingredients for frozen yoghurt yet. The plan was all skewered. Melissa didn’t know what to do. She swayed on her feet nervously. “Do- Do you want me to leave?” 

But Doug wasn’t at all thinking about that. They moved to their couch and patted their seat. “Nah kick it back with me.” Stretching their legs onto their coffee table to show her she was welcome. And Melissa liked that. It reassured her. With a polite smile she sat next to Doug, and looked around their living space happily. 

There was a corner with a few pieces of gym equipment. No fancy machines or anything, but Melissa’s eyes went to all the weights and dumbbells. Now all she was thinking about was Doug’s muscles. 

“How do you arrest people?” She popped out with. She was expecting Doug to turn and face her when she spoke, but with a pleasant surprise, Doug was already looking at her. Melissa continued “Is it like the movies? I mean, y-you must be strong!” She pointed out the gym equipment.

Doug looked to the equipment, then back to Melissa and their smile turned into a smirk. A smirk Melissa hadn’t quite seen yet.

Melissa watched as they held out their hand, and trustingly Melissa took it. She squealed as Doug lifted them both to their feet in one quick move, and the next thing she knew, Doug was behind her. She tried to turn her head and look when Dougs hand lay firm on her shoulder, and they started to talk. 

“Sometimes, if they’re real bad, I press the gun against their back...”

Melissa then felt two distinctive fingers, pressing into the dip in her spine. She tried to control her shiver that came from it. And now Melissa knew the rules, Doug let their hand drop from her shoulder, and all that was left was the ‘gun’ in her back.

Doug started walking her to the wall, explaining as they went. “You ask them to put their hands up.” They said slowly as Melissa met the wall. Doug took under Melissa’s arms and lifted them against the wall, over her head. Melissa liked the touch, that was just under her sleeves so Doug was touching her skin. 

“Then you ask them to put their hands on their head.” 

Melissa did so immediately, without any physical prompting. And Doug purred. “Wow, you’re very good.”

Melissa was taken over by the compliment, and the entire situation, when Doug surprised her by taking her wrists and pinning them behind her back. Doug was gentle but firm, but when Melissa tested a wriggle, she realised with a shock that they were not letting her out.

She bit her lip as it stared to quiver, her cheek pressed against the cool wall, Dougs hand still wrapped around both her wrists. She asked “Do they ever beg for freedom?” Her body flaring up as she tested a tease.

It seemed to work, as Doug leant in so they were closer to her ear, but mostly her neck, their breath cool on it. Melissa shut her eyes. 

“Oh sometimes, but I only let them go if they say the safeword.”

“T-the safeword?”

“Yeah.” Doug readjusted their grip on Melissa’s hands. “Usually it’s ‘Hey I’m a judge’ or ‘Asshole, it’s Sam, I’m not that drunk get off me’.”

Melissa couldn’t stop herself from letting out a little giggle at that information Sam definitely didn’t want Doug to reveal, but they were telling to to her!

“Then you yell or force them to ‘Spread your legs!’” Doug swiftly kicked her legs apart and Melissa dipped a little, not expecting that, her heart racing from the shock and not coming down. 

So Doug dipped forward to make up for the lost closeness and down a little to whisper directly in her ear, their lips just grazing the shell, “That’s how you get em.” Melissa could feel Dougs long hair tickling her cheek and it smelt like pineapple, really nice.

Melissa was a little shocked when Doug backed up, but they were still holding her hands against her back. Melissa kept her body against the wall, needing to find her breathing.

Doug spoke with a more serious or formal tone now. “Of course there’s other ways.” They revealed. That intrigued Melissa. She wriggled her hands in Dougs, but they still weren’t coming loose, so instead she pushed her cheek away from the wall so she could turn to look at Doug. But when she met their eyes, she darted them to the floor instead, licking her lips. They still seemed so close. “O-Other w-ways?”

“You mind?” Doug let her hands go and gestured.

Melissa nodded, to allow them to show her, moving one free step. Immediately then, Doug tackled Melissa to the floor, and quicker than she could react, got both legs pinned either side of hers, again holding her hands to her lower back sternly.

Melissa was almost glad her face was near the floor because she was redder than she thought she’d ever been. This was a whole new experience for her.  
And she was really enjoying it.

“This is a great position.” Doug bragged, resettling their self over Melissa, and Melissa tried not to wriggle too much, to not knock Dougs coolness, instead laying deathly still. 

Soon then, she felt Dougs hair tickling her cheek, and realised Doug was, again, leaning in close. “I’m not gonna use actual police handcuffs on you, would you mind?” They said like they were telling a secret, something private, outside of their little game. 

So Melissa obediently held her own hands and kept them there.

Doug leant up, back straight while overlooking and on top of Melissa, before continuing. “Sometimes, if they’re _real_ bad, we have to pat them down.” Melissa had never loved their voice more.

That’s when she felt Dougs hands, moving off of Melissa’s wrists, and running up her back. They effortlessly slid past her shoulder blades, just finely ticking the hairs on the nape of her neck, before they crawled down each side of her back horizontally, and ran down her sides, her palms full on them. They stopped at her hip bones, where Dougs hands smoothed over them, before running up her bare arms. And then when they’d explored there, just one finger running down one arm. 

Melissa didn’t think this was the official police way of patting someone down.

“You gotta search for the goods, especially the ones they keep hidden away.” Dougs hands softly patted up and down her sides, Melissa squealing to the side at on point when it tickled her, but she was amazed to find she couldn’t roll much at all, under Dougs body. She went back to lying flat pretty quickly. 

“Are you ever naughty, Melissa?” Doug asked from somewhere above her. Melissa nearly choked. She was always the goody two shoes, the golden girl, she hated being in trouble. “N-No.” 

And she kept a tight hold of her hands to show it.

Doug made a rumbling sound. “I think there’s a bad part to ya hun. Deep down.” Dougs fingers just looped under Melissa’s body to press against her lower stomach, and it made her squeal. She laughed hard just once, because that area was ticklish, and even Doug couldn’t help let out a chuckle.

Softly, back in the game, Doug tucked a bunch of Melissa’s hair behind her ear, then moving it all to one side of her shoulder, inadvertently, or maybe purposefully, leaving Melissa’s neck fully exposed, and that made her legs shake beneath them. Doug leant in, agonisingly slow until their lips were pressed behind Melissa’s ear, tickling her. “Can you see what’s going on?” They asked hushed, in an almost whisper.

Melissa had her other cheek pressed to floor, but wriggled anyway under Doug a sec. To show them, see Dougs power again, and because she liked it. “Uh not really.” She revealed earnestly.

“Good.”

That’s all Doug responded with. Melissa knew she was at Dougs mercy and accepted that in their game, smiling widely into the floor. When, after all that, Doug got off up her, and offered a hand.

Melissa took a second to get her bearings, but when she could finally move again, she rolled onto her back, her hair sprawled out, slightly disappointed it was over with but dazed, and gave her hand out. Doug took hers and yanked her up. Melissa was amazed at their strength. And she was happy for their friendship returning once their workshop was over. But Doug was so strong, Melissa thought, that that was why when they pulled her up, they pulled her straight into their arms, with an “Oop!” From Melissa.

Melissa rushed her hands to their chest, and Doug held onto her arms securely, making sure she stayed safe. For one sweet moment, Melissa looked up at Doug, their eyes sparkling, and their hands keeping her safe in their protective hold, as Melissa’s own pressed against their chest. And then they both smiled as they pulled back.

Doug seemed all smiles now, very enthusiastic and more pumped up than before. “Was that a learning experience for you or what!” They asked, nudging Melissa’s arm gently with their own, giving out their hand for a big five.

Melissa held her own out with a giggle, not expecting the slap Doug would come at it with. But she cradled her hand to her chest and melted over their raw strength instead. “It was interesting!” She told them, still smiling dazedly.

Teasingly, Doug raised an eyebrow and took a step back from Melissa, something the PA absolutely did not want!

“Interesting like actually boring or...?”

Melissa knew they were teasing. But she panicked and her voice reached mice levels. “Oh no!” Then she cleared her throat, her hand twitching, wanting to hold out for Dougs so they knew she was being serious. Instead she could control it enough, to just brush down lint off their bare arm. “I really enjoyed it. It was interesting to learn what some stuff felt like.”

Doug had been busy looking at where Melissa touched them, but then her words got their attention instead. And Doug gave Melissa their undivided stare, raised one eyebrow, and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa meets up with Doug again, but not in the best of circumstances. Doug wants to come to Melissa’s to talk and things escalate a bit further than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who decided to do that second chapter lmao

Melissa was walking home at night, but unfortunately that meant passing the early, and loud, bar goers as she went. As soon as she heard the first rowdy cheers, she plopped her headphones on and just broadcast the radio. She liked music of course, but the radio was good when she didn’t want to think and just drown everything out.

Unfortunately, what the radio said, sent her brain into overdrive.

“A riot has broken out between two opposing groups of protestors downtown in Hatchetfield, and it’s told social media cries for back up off both sides, means many more are likely to be on their way, this time, possibly more prepared for a fight.”

When Melissa heard the road it was on, she froze. That was two blocks down her way. Luckily, she didn’t have to pass it to get home. She could almost have collapsed with relief at that, if she wasn’t still worriedly waiting to hear if anyone had gotten hurt so far.

“Police also are calling for back up, as only a few squat cars initially came to check the commotion, and now the events have unfolded into a war between the rival sides, with police on the outskirts, getting attacked by both sides. First responders are reported to be “A Leuitenent Carl Addams, Officer Brody Sanders, Officer Alexis Riley, Police Corporal Jake Hank Officer Rob McJenkins and and Officer Doug-“

Melissa would have dropped her phone if it wasn’t in her pocket. 

That was Doug.

It had to be her Doug because they were with Rob too!!

No no no!!!

Suddenly, two blocks away seemed all the more dangerous, yet safe enough for Melissa to go running straight towards.

When she got close enough to see the red and blue lights, the saw the three police cars blocking the chaos off the road. Three cops were pointing their guns, although no one had fired yet, and three were shielded behind their cars, guns in hand. Melissa could almost faint with relief when she saw Doug was behind the car.

Wordlessly, she ran over, planning not go get too close and cause trouble but close enough to... well she didn’t know, her heart had just lead her to Doug. Unfortunately she didn’t seem to be far enough away, as Rob span from facing the crowd and pointed his gun at Melissa isnstead, after hearing someone run up behind them.

“Holy shit!” She sqeauled, not one to swear but, Dougs partner nearly shot her.

Rob lowered the gun when he saw who it was, and that’s when Doug turned around. And their whole body drained of warmth.

“Melissa!?” Doug stood up from their covered position and ran those few feet to Melissa. Melissa began to mouth something, but was cut off as Dougs hand tightly grabbed her arm. 

They started to usher her away, unable to take their shocked eyes off of her. Melissa felt like she wanted to vomit. Then finally, they let her arm go. “You need to get the hell out of here!” Doug ordered, one hand still trained on their gun.

Melissa didn’t like any part of this situation. But she shook her head, it was all she could do.

“You could be caught in either side of this!” Doug pointed out quickly, frustrated that she wouldn’t leave.

But Melissa was confident, and scared for them. “I can help!”

Just then a crash and woof of flames landed, and everyone ducked on instinct, cops, Doug and Melissa, before their eyes raced to a civilian car that was now on fire.

“DOUUG!” Rob yelled, aiming his gun and not taking his eyes off the road. 

Melissa had one look back to Doug, and they her. Before Doug pushed Melissa back. “GO!”

They didn’t push her back enough for Melissa to fall to the floor, but the explosion of the car did make her stumble further. That, and Dougs yelling as they pulled their gun out properly now, ignited Melissa to run.

She ran all the way to her apartment, even as her heart hurt and she got stitches in her sides and she felt like she couldn’t possibly take in any more breath. Melissa just kept on running.

Melissa didn’t like shouting.  
She felt bad.  
Did she endanger Doug and their police friends?  
Did Doug think she was stupid now?

When she got into her flat the first thing she did was throw on the news. She watched it painfully as the entire story developed, her burning eyes glued to the screen. The fight got much bigger than when she was there. There were more people, more explosions, and more injuries. But then armed officers came in and soon enough it all had apparently dispersed, with no more rioting in the street, either protesters being arrested or fleeing.

But she had to know if Doug was okay.

The news said, somehow Melissa wondered, there had been no fatalities. That was one less thing to worry about. But their had been some casualties for rioters and police together. But no names were being revealed yet.

Melissa couldn’t do this. She couldn’t sit here in her pitch black apartment, except for the blaring light of the tv, and panic. So she ran to the light switch, muted but kept on the news, and called Paul. 

It was night, but nowhere near bedtime, so she’d never forgive him if he didn’t pick up. But after several rings, his bored voice came out from the other end. “Hello-“

“Paul!” Melissa yelled into the receiver. She gripped the phone tight to her ear, her own nails digging into her skin as Paul lit up with questions and concerns. Melissa’s voice wobbled. “Paul, I think I messed up.”

On the call, she didn’t say who she was talking about, or any actual details Paul would be able to use, but the big gist of her call was that she felt like an idiot. Something Paul was an advocate for fighting against.

It was on her call, when Melissa was nearly in tears at having maybe ruined any prospects she held for love in her life, that she got a text. She asked Paul to hold on a sec as she went to her messages, and lo and behold, it was Doug who messaged her.

Their last messages were a string of emojis, kisses, and goodbyes, as neither wanted to say bye first and end the conversation. This new one was different. `“Hey Melissa, I rly hope you got home safe. I wanna talk about tonight, can I meet you? x”`

Melissa sniffed, reading the message over a few more times before putting her ear back to the phone. “They want to meet me.” She told Paul. He exclaimed from the other side “Well isn’t that good? I think you should talk to them Melissa.”

Agreeing, although maybe not as enthusiastically, Melissa thanked Paul and hung up, before letting Doug know she was happy to talk, and giving them her address.

When the knock came, Melissa calmed herself before she opened it. Her house was normally near and tidy anyway, so she didn’t mind anyone coming. 

She opened the door and Doug stood there, cheeks bit and hands in front of them. “Sorry.” They got out quickly, trying to get it out there as soon as possible and before Melissa could say anything. But Melissa’s eyes went to Dougs forearm and she gasped. She took Dougs hand, pulled them in and closed the door, before gently taking their uninjured skin in her cold hands and looking over the small burn on it.

She stroked just over the skin next to the marking, but even under their dark glasses Melissa could see Doug wincing, and stopped. “Are you okay?” She asked instead. Did this happen when Doug was distracted with her?

Doug dropped their arm, giving Melissa’s hand a quick rub with their thumb. “It’s fine.”

They were too tough. “Oh! I have a first aid kit!“ Melissa went to rush off, energetic to help, but was stopped as Doug grabbed her hand. “No it’s really okay, I’ve gotten worse protecting this town.” Then, Doug looked down to Melissas hand they held in theirs, and slowly let her go. 

Melissa wished they never would.

“You do a good job.” She told them instead, dropping the burn thing and back to not knowing what to do. Looking at the floor quietly and pointing her toe.

Doug nodded, more confident than Melissa, they were still looking at her. “I hope so, I’ve kept you safe at least.”

Stupid. That made Doug look to the ceiling instead now.

Melissa chewed her lip hard. She didn’t really know what else to say, except earnestly “Thanks.”

Doug nodded, staring at the ground their self a moment longer, before throwing their head to Melissa and stumbling on their words. “I just wanted you out of that shit.” They revealed. That was their number one priority.

And Melissa knew they were trying to help, after all she was a civilian... maybe even something more. But Melissa wanted to allow Doug to be able to depend on someone. She didn’t know fully why, but she did. “I’m not totally helpless.” She said, meekly.

“I know but I would have shielded you!”

That got Melissa to look up. She looked straight into Dougs glasses, her cheekbones lightly dusting pink, just a slightly darker shade than her skirt.

Doug bit their lip back now, but could look at Melissa again. “To serve and protect y’know...” They smiled, it dimming. “...and I would’ve protected you.”

Trying to lighten the conversation, Melissa smiled, eyes only able to go to Dougs chest and no higher to their eyes. She asked “And serve?”

Doug just smirked to her. “Probably not. Not unless you asked nicely.”

And suddenly they felt back in their old flow. Enough so Melissa could bite down on her smile, and timidly angle her eyes up to Doug, her chin still towards the floor as she told them “I don’t think I would really.”

Doug took one second. One second and then their hands grabbed Melissa’s neck, pulled her towards them and smashed their lips into hers in a passionate flurry of a kiss.

Not what Melissa had been expecting at the end of her day. Dougs lips roughly rode against hers, their hands hot against her neck, Melissa being able to taste Doug, and Melissa let out a shocked squeak.

Doug pulled their lips back at the sound, but kept their hands where they were, on Melissa. They frowned when they saw just the pure shock on her face. 

Melissa found herself surprised Doug was panting.

Doug felt their stomach twisting into knots, their palms losing their grip on the woman slightly. “I’m sorry, did you not-“

But Melissa shook her head. Her eyes desperate and longing. And before they could say any more, she took Dougs hands and lifted them to her face.

So Doug leant in for another kiss. They started slower than last, less needy, sweeter. Actually able to savour what they wanted their first kiss to be with her, to dote on her, their palms cupping her warm cheeks lIke a perfect fit. 

Melissa felt like air. She kissed Doug back sweetly, lightly taking in their lower lip, and letting Doug mould them to their perfect fit. Her hands moved to Dougs firm shoulder, another in their hair she loved so much.

Then they were swaying, and walking while kissing. Just going with the rhythm. 

Doug nibbled and sucked on Melissas upper lip and she let out a moan into their mouth, the noise only just escaping when Doug completely encased her again, just like Melissa wanted. It was Melissa’s own home and she had no idea where they were going in their almost dance, their hips swaying side to side in unison as they travelled, arms and lips never parting from each other. She knew when her squeak flew out of her as her back hit something, and prying open her eyes, saw Doug pressing her against her wall. 

Doug, once again, pulled back at the squeak, but they smiled when they saw everything was okay, and that Melissa was just being her cute self again. Melissa watched with hard breath as Doug smiled dotingly at her, and then as they kissed her head, then nose, then back to her lips.   
She didn’t know if that was supposed to calm her down, but she knew it just made her more flustered.

Both could feel Dougs glasses falling off as they pressed further, more passionately, into Melissa’s face. 

So without moving their lips away, Doug threw their glasses to the counter next to them. 

And even though Melisa did find an added appeal to those cop glasses, she loved Dougs eyes. Then Doug rushed their hand up and took Melissa’s glasses off too, with a smile into their kiss that Melissa felt stretching across her own lips, and heard as Doug lightly placed them on the counter instead. She was glad she wasn’t short sighted, so she could still see Doug perfectly. When her eyes weren’t peacefully slipped closed that was.

Doug brought their hand to Melissa’s thigh, so glad this cute ass lady wore skirts so much, and stroked just up to the middle of her outer thigh, keeping the hand on her leg. Melissa barely received the message, half too dazed and taken up in kissing. It wasn’t until the stroking and fondling of her thigh got so distracting it burnt, and then she felt Dougs fingers pressing into the skin under her thigh gently, did she realise what they wanted her to do. And wordlessly, her hand gripping on Dougs hair nearer their neck, she lifted her leg and let Doug hold it close.

Then it was only a matter of two seconds before Doug with the open opportunity pressed their hips close, right into Melissa’s.

Doug moved their kisses, without lifting their lips off, down her neck, giving it special extra attention. And if it wasn’t sensitive, making it sensitive. Melissa just whined.

She felt Dougs thumb rub circles on her thigh, it slipping till it reached just under her skirt and on her inner thigh, where her thigh wasn’t pressed against Dougs own. Their other hand didn’t need to hold Melissas hip anymore, their own hips doing the job pinning her flat against the wall, pressing teasingly close over their clothes, enough that their warmth radiated off each other. Their free hand slipped under the bottom of her blouse, feeling up from her pelvis bone to her hip, then just running their hand across their bare stomach, not going any lower or higher. Their tongue had dominated a long time ago, and it still teased at Melissa’s as they kissed and they held her.

Everything in Melissa’s body was burning. Until she realised, she was getting too caught up. She pulled her head to the side, no chance of pulling it back with her stuck against the wall. And Doug took that as a signal to begin working on the other side of her neck, which they adoringly got straight on, their tongue licking a flat stripe up it.

“Uh” Melissa blurted out. But it sounded like a tiny moan. Dougs teeth grazed against her collarbone, to show yes they knew she liked it, they’d keep going. 

Quickly, Melissa thought up, and got out the first thing she could. “Erm I’m a judge!”

Doug immediately stopped and pacingly, pulled back. They let go of her leg and pulled their hips to give them some distance, but still stayed close. They could still feel each other panting against their skin. 

“You can just say wait or stop for now.” Doug prompted, stroking Melissas hair because they need to touch her, and wanted to cool her down. And wanted to make sure she was alright.

“I know.” Melissa said guiltily, her hands made their way to Dougs elbows and held on. “I’m sorry I-“

A hand stroked Melissa’s side, over her top this time. Doug almost shushed her. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t really take things that far, not for a first kiss y’know.”

Melissa breathed coolly against them, her thumbs rubbing up the crook inside of Dougs elbows. “That was our first kiss?” She asked dazed now. It was like the blood was finally pumping back to her brain, especially now she was actually breathing again.

“I think I barley pulled away... Couldn’t get enough of you.” Doug answered, still looking to Melissas lips. 

Melissa was just fully red now. That’s how she felt too.

“Speaking of...” Doug asked, looking at Melissa’s eyes with a hint of seriousness, but a hooded look overcame them as they left back to her lips. “Can I have just one more?” Doug was already unconsciously leaning in.

And Melissa wanted nothing more. “Yes officer.”

Dougs lips caressed against hers, and all Melissa could think of, now getting about 2% brain power back, was ‘wow they’re soft.’

Melissa was still hanging onto their bottom lip for a few moments as Doug pulled back. “I think maybe... we shouldn’t tempt ourselves for tonight.” They panted against her.

Melissa nodded, and Doug backed up and took their hands off her. Going even further away as they paced around Melissa’s living room, a smile on their face. Melissa watched then smiling in her home and wanted to ask them to just stay and watch a movie, to just sleep over and cuddle with her, or some excuse she could give but they were right, Melissa herself needed to cool off and she knew it.

Doug smiled to their self, feeling like they looked like an idiot. With how dopey their grin was. 

They looked to Melissa, said “Okay” to their self quietly, and then started heading to the door, looking to her to let Melissa know.

So Melissa wordlessly followed them there, like a lost puppy. Doug turned around when they got to the door to look to Melissa. “Do you mind if I see you tomorrow?”

Melissa bashfully shook her head. “When?” Being her only question.

Doug hadn’t stopped smally grinning. “What’s first thing in the morning for you?

“Seven.” Melissa giggled to herself, excited energy bubbling up, but also so tiny after what had just occurred

“Ah well I’m about 6, so how ‘bout I come round in the morning, make use of the shift where no residents are even outside yet, and give you a police escort to work?” Doug offered, watching as Melissa gave a curious coo. Before, of course, giggling again. God they could watch her giggling for hours.

Melissa tried to cover her mouth with her hand. “Is that abuse of your power?” She felt naughty.

“Not if you don’t tell anyone.” Doug gave a wink.

Now Melissa nodded heavier, she wanted to squeak right then and there from happiness. “Okay.” She wtached Doug smile at her and she felt like everything was falling into place in the world. Dougs voice regained a bit more of it’s roughness, like they were fine about these next plans, back to almost normal again. “I’ll come round with doughnuts and coffee, give you the real ‘my job’ experience.” They suggested, and Melissa could do nothing but nod and smile. “I’d like that.”

So Doug nodded, baring their teeth as they got equally as excited now Melissa had agreed too, then opening the door of Melissa’s apartment.

“Before you go!” Melissa called out. Doug, not expecting that, turned their head back in with a kind look. Melissa finished her sentence “Can I-?”

There was a pause. Before Doug nodded, but was unsure what she was asking. 

Taking in Doug one last time, Melissa leant forward and pecked them sweetly.

Doug sucked in their lips after the quick kiss, it was unexpected but a pleasant surprise. They smiled as they watched Melissa pull back just as quickly as she’d come in, with her hands behind her back innocently. Then, with one final soft chuckle, Doug tipped their hat down to Melissa. “G’night, ma’am.”

“Goodnight officer.” Melissa called back, watching Doug leave and eventually, closing her door.

It took all of three seconds for her to regain her consciousness, and when she did she screamed, before doing a little happy dance right there in her living room, all the way to her bed. She bounced on top of it, laughing as it bounced her back slightly, from the sheer power of her leap. She found her pillow and grabbed it, hugging to to her chest yet again but this time, screaming into it, as she flailed her legs below.

The next thing she did once her head was only 99% Doug, was grab her phone and call Paul back. Oh he got all the details now.

Doug calmly walked out of Melissas building, down the street, unlocked their car and closed the door. Immediately then they hit the steering wheel over and over and laughed joyously to their self. “Yes!” They repeated over and over, punching the air. They paused their celebration only when they got a text. Maybe it was Melissa??! But no, it was Rob.

They picked it up anyway, maybe it was something to do with the riots tonight, or work in general. Instead:

`“So did you go get the girl 😏😉”`

Of course.

Dougs fingers worked fast, smirking at the smarmy bastard, unfortunately they had to back track a couple of times because they kept misspelling their words and getting distracted, but eventually they got their message through.

Rob looked up from the pretzels they were pouring into their mouth from their desk, just clearing up for the night, as his phone buzzed, seeing Doug had texted back with the not so juicy deets.

`”Shut up rob”`

He cackled to himself, sticking his phone into his pocket and getting his keys from his desk when his phone buzzed again. Rolling his eyes, he went to check it. And he smirked to himself knowing he was 1) and excellent wingman and 2) always right, as he read

`“😆😍🥰🙈💀”`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ve loved these two and have so many ideas for them, but will get back to a few other things first 😊
> 
> Please let me know what you think, esp since I wanna write more for them in the future and thank you sm for reading!
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe y’all 💕

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I know it’s not the biggest ship, or even the biggest characters in the fandom, but i’ve fallen in love with them, even more as Zoya and I spoke about them after I talked to them abt this idea aha
> 
> Importantly! I think I have a second chapter planned out, so if people would like to see more of this, maybe a lil less of a cliffhanger to see if these idiots are ever gonna rly act on their feelings, then pls pls actually lmk, bc I’m not sure if anyone even wants this ahaha
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading this! Please honestly leave any and all comments, esp as I’ve never written for this pairing before so I rly wanna know what y’all lovelies think abt this!!  
> Thank u n stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
